danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
The Resistance
The Resistance (レジスタンス Rejisutansu) is an organization in the Danganronpa. It is first introduced in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Description The Resistance is a group of adults who escaped the "Demon Hunting Game" that the Warriors of Hope began in Towa City. Their goal is to restore peace by destroying the army of Monokuma units in the city, while bolstering their own numbers by finding any other adults who have survived the "game". As the game progresses, the Resistance becomes increasingly fanatical and violent, seeing the children as being as bad as the robots they control and having no qualms about killing them on sight. Many of the Resistance's members were saved by Shirokuma, who led them to the safety of the underground. Given that Shirokuma is actually Junko Enoshima's AI copy, it is likely that he deliberately formed the Resistance to escalate the violence and despair pervading Towa City. History ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls '' Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa first learned of the Resistance when they met Shirokuma, who was getting beaten up by other Monokuma Units. After they saved him, the white bear led them to the Resistance's secret base, where they saw adults walking around and talking. Komaru and Toko were then brought to meet the leader of The Resistance, Haiji Towa. He explained that the adults all stayed hidden and that they destroyed any Monokuma Units and children they could find. Later on, when Komaru returned to the base, the adults were attacked by the Monokuma Kids and some Monokuma units, who start killing them instantly. Afterwards, the few survivors continued their work. In CHapter 5, Haiji Towa reaises the Resistence's moral with the power to commit murder. with this, The adults grew a murderous hatred to all children, and are shown to be killing Monokuma kids and Monokuma units, such as stabbing, blundegoning ,and decapitating them with no hesitation. When Komaru was in dilema to breah the controller or not, the resistence members chant Komaru to destory the controller and kill Monaca. Haiji then decided to show Toko and Komaru the adults' last hope, The Big Bang Monokuma. While in shock, the group gets ambushed by Nagisa Shingetsu, who starts shooting them. Following the battle, Haiji decided to start up the Big Bang Monokuma, riding with Komaru, Toko and Shirokuma's head. The adults watched safely on top of a building, cheering happily. After Monaca Towa and Kurokuma's boss battle, Big Bang Monokuma started to destroy the building, trapping Monaca under the piles of rubble, the adults started cheering again. They watch in distaste and anger as Komaru and Toko destroy the Big Bang Monokuma, rioting in a murderous tantrum over their trump card being destroyed; hating Komaru and Toko in a fit of bloodlust. In the aftermath, the Resistance continued to destroy Monokuma units as Haiji was traumatized by the destruction of Big Bang Monokuma. The Resistence was never shown again, it's possible that most of them or all of them were killed when the building collapsed. Known Members Trivia *Despite appearing with the Resistance's members in the picture above, there is no any mention of Taichi Fujisaki being a member anywhere in the actual game, implying that the picture is supposed to be treated as non-canon. **If his Hit List entry is given to Hiroko, it is indeed confirmed that the Resistance does not know him. *While Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack are sometimes allied with the Resistance, they are not actual members and the group often considers them enemies. Navigation Category:Organizations